


Valentine’s Dream

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Jane’s heart yearns for Maura her best friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Valentine’s Dream

It was after midnight. Jane stared for hours now at the closed front door of her apartment.

Maura left hours ago to go on a date with a guy that wasn’t even worth her time but who was she fooling? Was anybody on this whole planet worthy to wine and dine...and even more...her best friend?

Jane wished she could sleep, she wished she could whatever but feeling so lonely and jealous. She yearned for Maura and the pain in her heart and the thought of someone touching her made her angry - sick - sad. So damn sad.

‘Maybe’, she thought, ‘I should drink a beer’. ‘Maybe’, she thought, ‘I should not care’...but she did and that more than sucked.

She almost fell from her couch at the sound of the not so quiet knock on her front door that resonated through her apartment like Donar’s hammer.

A timid voice called for her “Jane?”.

Jane’s heart fluttered as she heard the soft voice of the woman that had her heart. “Maura?” she asked reverently. She felt like floating on a babbling brook or laying in a meadow full of buttercups in fresh smelling grass. She felt like...

“Could you please open the door Jane, it’s freezing cold out here and I forgot to take my coat with me on my way out of the restaurant.” Jane heard the angel of her heart say.

Almost floating towards her front door Jane opened it and indeed looking almost bleu around her gills with blood-red ears stood Maura in a ‘touch of nothing’ dress. ‘Wowsy’. Jane thought and did let her poor friend in.

They didn’t say much the first 5 minutes or so, too occupied to get Maura warm. Enveloped in her loving arms Jane warmed Maura up before letting go of her and asked her if she wanted something to drink.

“Something very strong. Something very hot. Something only ‘You’ can give.” Maura answered in a sultry voice

Jane was confused now. Did she even was awake or was she in a state of delirium? Did Maura’s request really sound like some kind of amorous invitation or did her mind play tricks on her?

“Don’t think so much, Jane.” Maura said, “I know you feel it too. I couldn’t go on with that date I simply couldn’t. I love you too! Jane!”

“Maura...?”

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

“This is Boston 05, It’s six in the morning! Good morning to those who just crawled out of their warm bed and ‘hello-go-to-bed to the ‘late-nighters’ that stayed with us through the night. Here is Michael Mocky giving his mic to the beautiful and always sunny Davida Cervezca!”

#####


End file.
